I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically to providing power control in multi-hop wireless networks.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc., and can use one or more protocols, such as high-speed uplink packet access (HSUPA), single carrier HSUPA (SC-HSUPA), dual carrier HSUPA (DC-HSUPA), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations, femtocells, picocells, relay nodes, and/or the like) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
In addition, one or more relay nodes can be provided for one or more access points to boost power at the cell edge. In this regard, for example, the relay nodes can repeat downlink transmissions from the one or more access points to one or more mobile devices. The relay nodes can be layer 1 (L1) and/or layer 2 (L2)/layer 3 (L3) relay nodes, and can thus broadcast access point communications as received over similar resources to improve hearability of access point transmissions, establish resources with the access points and mobile devices to facilitate communications therebetween, and/or the like. In either case, for example, the relay nodes can cause co-channel interference with the access points (and/or among relay nodes) where similar resources are utilized to forward access point communications.